


Albus Potter and the Serpent's Shadow

by rennigann



Series: Salazar Ascending [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is a prophetic seer, All aboard the hogwarts fucking express for a long ass ride, Dragons, Eventual Smut, James is a bully, Let's pretend the cursed child didn't happen, M/M, Quidditch, Resurrection, Scorpius is doomed with a curse, Slow Burn, Undead, Werewolves, albus and scorpius become riders, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennigann/pseuds/rennigann
Summary: The year is 2016. Nineteen years after the death of Lord Voldemort, and the Wizarding World has entered an era of peace and prosperity. But that time of peace is coming to an end. A wizard has risen out of the shadows, followed by Death Eaters who now owe their allegiance to a new Dark Lord. A man who claims to be Salazar Slytherin - reborn. His rise however is only a whisper that have reached two new students who have just arrived at Hogwarts School. Two students whom are destined to overcome the most powerful Dark Lord ever walk this earth.Originally called Salazar Ascending.--Albus Potter has always been different. He sees things before they happen, be it in good or ill fortune. Scorpius Malfoy, since the day he was born, was cursed to live a life of suffering only to result in an early demise like his mother. Yet despite all odds, these two meet and become the best of friends. Hand in hand, they eagerly await their new year of Hogwarts - only to discover children have been going missing. Students, first years, vanish in the night and the school has been put on lockdown. And only Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy can learn the truth behind the abductions, and the sinister plot behind it.





	Albus Potter and the Serpent's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> First off - if you're one of those fans who only enjoy stories that are 'canon' then this is not the story for you. Some time lines are going to be altered, such as Lorcan and Lysander being in the same year as Albus and Scorpius. The Cursed Child has not happened. This is purely a creative story that will stretch from the time Albus and Scorpius are in their first year up until their seventh year. With that out of the way - I hope you enjoy.

 

The sky was alive in cries and sighs, with deep, thundering groans that rolled across the bloated grey clouds that hung above the soaking streets.  The jagged silhouettes of lightning dashed behind the thick grey that was cast above, illuminating the winding London streets in a pale light. With another burst of thunder that split the silence of the dreary street, the quiet was broken by a pair of men who raced through the rain, tearing through the streets with their cloaks flapping in the vicious wind.  

Their boots splashed down into the puddles that washed up to soak the bottoms of their trousers.  Their hands were hidden between the folds of their cloaks, hands tightly gripping thin wooden rods as they charged through the wind and rain, eyes peeled on the dark street for the slightest movement.

Finally coming to a stop, the two men doubled over, catching their breaths that were unheard over the roaring rain.  Squinting through the drops of water, a man his raised bright green eyes, scanning the numerous alleys that they had been presented with, his black hair dripping, his clothes completely soaked through.  “Did you see which way he went, Potter?” gasped the man beside him, straightening to readjust his hat.

“No,” Harry murmured, hands still resting on his knees as he glanced up.  He could barely see. His round rimmed glasses were nothing but blurs as the rain poured down and irritably he ripped them off, using his soaking cloak to try to clean them off.  He placed them back onto the bridge of his nose just in time to see the figure leap from one roof to the next. “Up there!” he shouted. “Murver, cut him off!”

Murver nodded and tore down the street.  Harry brought his eyes back up to the rooftop, where he’d seen the criminal and growled, drawing his wand.  With a flick, a whoosh and a pop he apparated up onto the rooftop. Swallowing the queasiness that had settled in his stomach he quickly found the man again.  He was charging over the rooftops, leaping from one to the next.

He didn’t have time to wait for Murver.  

Harry went after him.  

His red Auror’s cloak rippled and writhed behind him like a bloody tongue.  Nearly losing his balance as he leaped over the rooftops his foot slid over the slick rainwater and he windmilled his arms, trying to regain his footing before starting off again.  Bloody hell, he was getting away!

“Stop where you are!” He shouted over the storm.  His command was ignored as the criminal dashed around a chimney.  Harry bared his teeth. “ _Locomotor mortis!”_ He shouted.  

The violet leg locker curse flashed through the air, about to hit the man in the back when he spun around, deflecting the spell with a flick of his wand and the purple spell veered off, exploding into amethyst sparks as it crashed into the rooftop.

The malicious words that the criminal screamed were unheard over the thundering tempest.  But as the jet of green light blasted towards Harry, the man’s eyes widened and he ducked down, the wicked curse only just barely missing his head.  

The criminal stopped at a building, grabbing a pipe that ran along its side and slid down, disappearing from sight.  Racing to the edge of the roof, Harry gazed down as the criminal made his escape, dashing around the corner of a building.  Apparating where he couldn’t see was always dangerous, but he couldn’t waste time trying to climb down. Feeling the pull in his gut again, the world crushed and unfolded before his eyes as he teleported, running before he could even regain his footing again, his vision swimming as he raced behind the criminal.  

Spitting another curse, Harry flashed his wand.  The criminal sneered, seeming to twirl around as he deflected it once again, this time trying to ricochet it back at Harry.  Harry growled, stopping. His feet skidded along the water and he grabbed the ends of his cloak, raising it up in front of him like a shield.  The curse hit it, being absorbed harmlessly into the red fabric before diminishing. Harry brushed the cloak out of its way, and it was through the rippling cape that he saw the red curse that hit him square in the chest.  

The pain was beyond words, beyond screams.  Wordlessly Harry writhed. He didn’t feel himself collapse to the ground, only felt the rain water soak his trousers as he sank to his knees.  Every part of him, from his flesh to his guts felt like they were being ripped apart. It suffocated his mind. But he couldn’t let this man escape.  Grating his teeth and blinking back tears, Harry Potter stumbled back to his feet. The man was sprinting down another alley.

Harry pointed his wand.  “ _Petrificus Totalus_!”

The full body bind curse blasted the man in the back.  His body immediately stiffened, his legs locking together and his arms snapped to his side.  He face planted into a muddy puddle, still. The pain subsided and Harry gave a ragged exhale, sinking down to kneel above the soaking street.  

“Potter!”  Murver, late as always, raced around the corner, grabbing Harry’s arm.  After being pulled back to his feet, Harry jogged with Murver over to the criminal.  Murver kicked away the man’s wand while Harry turned him over. He wore an expression that Harry did not expect.  It was victorious and confident, a wicked smirk that tore his face in two.

“Bind him,” Harry ordered, going to retrieve the man’s wand.  Murver did as he asked, pulling the enchanted handcuffs from his pockets as he raced around to handle the criminal.  Harry stooped down, grasping the man’s wand, holding it delicately between his fingers as he examined it. “Brawdr Braunson,” Harry muttered, turning to face him.  “You are under arrest, for the murder of-” he was cut off as Brawdr gave a husky laugh.

He held a disgusting appearance.  His skin was deathly pale, with scars marring his flesh, long streaks that tore across his face and his eyes looked as though they’d been peeled open.  They were wide and held something vicious, and he peered down his long, sharp nose at Harry, mouth still open in a wide grin. “Under arrest for what?” Brawdr questioned.  “For the extermination of bloody vermin?”

Murver clenched his fists.  Harry exhaled and continued.  “You are under the arrest, for the murder of four muggles, and two muggleborn.”

Brawdr didn’t respond.  Only laughed. A high pitched, cackling laugh as the criminal threw his head back, baring his face towards the storm.   _This one’s an absolute nutter,_ Harry thought acidly as he tucked Brawdr’s wand into the sleeve of his cloak.  “You will be handed to the authorities once we reach Headquarters,” Harry informed him, as per standard protocol.  He grabbed Brawdr’s arm, ready to lead him down the alley.

“No.  I won’t.”  

Harry and Murver paused.  They sent one another wary glances, and Harry slid around to Brawdr’s front.  He hadn’t grown any taller, and the criminal towered over him, glowering down at the auror.  “Yeah?” Harry sassed, folding his arms over his chest. “You don’t seem to be in a position to refuse, friend.”

Brawdr sneered, exposing rotted, yellow teeth.  “He’ll enjoy your spunk,” Brawdr retorted, allowing Murver to pull him forward.  

Murver rolled his eyes, yanking the wizard forward.  “Yeah?” he asked. “And who’s this ‘he’ we’re talkin ‘bout.”

“The Dark Lord.”

Harry froze in his tracks.  

Dark Lord?

What was he talking about?  

He shared a look with Murver, who stopped as well to give Harry a cautious look before returning his gaze back towards Brawdr.  “Dark Lord?” Murver asked. “If we’re talking Lord Voldemort, you’re nineteen years late, pal.”

Brawdr’s grin only grew broader and he barked a laugh.  “Things will be changing, you mudblood loving mongrels,” the criminal spat.  “And you will be the first to face His wrath once He rises. I wish I could see it.”

“You’ll be able to see it,” Harry growled.  He placed the tip of his wand under Brawdr’s chin.  “From your cell in Azkaban.”

“Oh, I won’t be going to Azkaban.”  Brawdr opened his mouth.

And resting on his tongue, he could see a small, black bead.  

“No!” Harry shouted.  Brawdr bit down. Harry heard a crunched, and Brawdr swallowed the remains of the tablet.  His body immediately stiffened. His legs gave way beneath him, pulling Murver down with him.  As foam collected at the criminal’s mouth, Harry’s composure broke as he grabbed the man’s collar.  “What Dark Lord?!” he shouted in the man’s face as his eyes began to bleed.

Brawdr gave his twisted smile, with blood and foam seeping from the edges of his lips.  “He’ll come for you first,” Brawdr choked. “And the little ones.” Brawdr gave a vicious tremble, his hands quaking before he stilled.  And the ghost of his grin still rested upon his features, wide eyes gazing into the stormy sky.

Disgusted, Harry released the man’s collar and stumbled backwards.  

His mind was reeling.  

Dark Lord.  There was no Dark Lord.  Hasn’t been in ages.

Murver seemed to have caught on to Harry’s distress.  The man sighed, standing up and pulled off his cap, sweeping a hand over his bald scalp.  “Pay him no mind,” he muttered, nudging the murderer’s boot with his own. “The bloke was insane, Potter.  You would have felt it if he returned.”

“Perhaps.”  Harry’s gaze was grounded on Brawdr.  He needed answers. He needed _something._ “Can you handle it from here?” Harry asked finally, turning to Murver.  His fellow Auror gave a nod. “Thank you. I need to retire to my family for the night.”

“We need to finish this case,” Murver protested as Harry raised his wand.

Potter paused.  “I do not take threats against my family lightly,” Harry finally responded.  “Believe me. This case is far from over.” Before Murver could stop him, Harry waved his wand, and he was gone.

The livingroom trembled as Harry apparated into its midst.  The woman sitting beneath the lamp in the thick armchair jolted, her head snapping up.  “Harry,” she said as the wizard regained his balance, moving a hand to his head. “You’re home early.” She paused. “And soaking wet.”

“That’s the least of my troubles,” Harry muttered, unfastening the cloak around his neck and hung it up on the door.  

Ginny regarded him as Harry grabbed a brandy from the small coffee table.  “Harry, has something happened?” she asked.

Harry looked to her.  Her amber eyes held no room for white lies and Harry sighed, leaning against the wall, turning his eyes to the window where rain pounded against the glass.  “Just something that Brawdr said.”

“So you caught him?”

“Yeah.  We got him.”  

“Well, what did he say?”

Harry took a breath, brushing his black hair back.  “He said...that a Dark Lord is going to rise. And that he was going to come after our family.”

SIlence fell heavily over the room, silence that was shattered only by cracks of lightning that split the sky.  Ginny stood up to move behind her husband, resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.  “Voldemort is gone,” she whispered. He could feel the tense tone as she spoke his name. “Everything is all right.”  

Harry turned around, hooking his arms around her waist.  “Can I speak to him?”

Ginny gave a tired smile and nodded.  

Harry went down to his knees beside his wife, drawing his hand over extended stomach.  “Hey there....kid,” Harry said, sending Ginny an awkward smile who stifled a laugh. “Listen to me.”  Harry took a breath, closing his eyes. “There are bad people in this world. People that would hurt you, if they could.”  He could feel Ginny’s eyes heavy on him as he leaned down to press his lips to her stomach, dark hair falling over his eyes.  

“But I promise you, Albus,” Harry whispered.  “No harm will ever come to you, or your brother.”  His jaw twitched, his hands curling around her shirt, his fist tightening. “There is no _Dark Lord.”_


End file.
